Who I Was and Who I Am
by Monsterchild
Summary: After a terrible accident, the gang's lives changes completely. But none more that Ryan's. Paralyzed from the waist down, his friends and sister back away from him. Except one. Ryella.
1. Danger Zone

Who I Was and Who I Am

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical

Chapter 1: Danger Zone

Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad sped down the street, blasting the music as loud as they could. Gabby and Troy sang back and forth to each other while Taylor and Chad made-out in the backseat.

Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason zoomed down the road, going in the opposite direction. Ryan and Sharpay sang along with their music. Jason and Kelsi were cuddling in the backseat and Zeke had his arms wrapped around Sharpay.

"Maybe we should slow down!" Taylor called.

"No way!" Troy shouted back.

"Taylor's right!" Gabriella yelled.

"Speed is the key!" Chad added.

The other car was going just as fast.

"This rocks!" Ryan cheered.

"Totally!" Sharpay agreed.

"It's cool," Zeke added.

"I'm not so sure," Kelsi protested.

"I agree with Kels," Jason said.

"Stop being wet blankets!" Sharpay snapped.

The two cars raced towards each other.

"Raccoon!" Gabriella yelled at Troy.

He turned the wheel and swerved into the oncoming lane.

"Watch out!" Sharpay screeched at her brother as a car jumped into their lane.

Troy and Ryan both hit the brakes but it was useless. The two cars crashed head on.

AN: I know that was short but I needed to end this chapter here. Anyways, tell what you think. R&R!


	2. Hospitilization Nation

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 2: Hospitilization Nation

"Ryan…" A voice called. "Ryan, wake up."

His eyes flicked open and found a nurse hovering above him. "What's going on?" He asked groggily.

"You're in the hospital, Ryan," she explained. "Do you remember what happened?"

"The last thing I remember is driving down the road with my sister and friends."

"You crashed. The other car jumped into your lane while trying to avoid a raccoon."

"Is everyone okay?"

The nurse nodded. "Your sister managed to get away with a broken wrist. That girl Kelsi is fortunate enough to only have a minor concussion. Her boyfriend, Jason, just has a real nice bump on his head. Your sister's boyfriend, Zeke, has three broken fingers."

He was stuck between asking about himself and the other car. "Who was in the other car?" He said.

"A couple of kids from your school. Do the names Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton sound familiar?"

"I know them," he replied solemnly.

"Troy broke his leg in three places and Gabriella fractured a few ribs. There were also two others in the car. The girl Taylor has a few bone bruises. The boy Chad also had a minor concussion."

"So everyone is okay?"

She nodded with a grimace on her face.

He looked over his body. No casts, no markings. "What's wrong with me?" He asked, dreading the answer.

She took a deep breath. "You got the worst of it. Somehow, your seatbelt snapped on impact, sending you through the windshield."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, bracing himself for the reply.

"You're paralyzed from the waist down."

He looked up at her. He could tell that she didn't want to be the one to tell him that but didn't have any other choice.

"Thank you, miss," he replied, signaling that she could go.

Sharpay came running into his room, with Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason following. "Finally you're up!" She snapped.

"Should you guys be up?" He asked Kelsi and Jason.

"The doctors said we could walk around a little bit but take breaks," Kelsi replied.

"But, look at this!" Sharpay squeaked gesturing to her arm. "This is so going to cut into my acting career!"

"I bet, Sis," he said.

"Well, come on," she answered. "We're going to see what's going on with the others." She turned around and headed towards the door with the other.

Ryan stayed in his bed, staring at his sister and friends.

Sharpay looked over her shoulder before turning around completely. "Aren't you coming?" She snapped, sauntering over to him.

"I think I'll stay here."

She let out a chuckle. "Come on." She grabbed onto his arm and started to pull on it.

"Sharpay stop!" He shouted.

She pulled away from him, glaring. "What is with you?"

"I can't go with you guys."

"Why not?"

He sighed. "I can't walk."

"Did you break your leg? Get crutches and come on."

"No, Sharpay. I'm paralyzed."

AN: Wowness. Anyways, please R&R!


	3. Wheelchair Adventures

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 3: Wheelchair Adventures.

Sharpay laughed. "You're joking, right?" She asked.

Ryan narrowed his eyes. "You think I would joke about this?" He snapped. "You actually think that I would say that I can't walk when I really can?"

"Geez, Ry, chill out!" She yelled.

"I'm not going to chill out! I can't walk!"

Sharpay gestured for the others to head out. "I'll see you later, bro."

"Whatever." He glared as she left the room.

A nurse came into an hour later with a wheelchair. "Hey there, Ryan," the woman said sweetly.

"What's this?" He asked, trying to make it come out nicely.

"A wheelchair. You need to start practicing."

He sighed. "I'm never going to be able to walk again?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ryan. There is nothing we can do."

"Alright…" He threw off his covers and started trying to lift himself into the chair. His arms wobbled and collapsed beneath him.

The nurse sighed. "It'll take you a little while to get used to lifting yourself into the chair. I suggest working on your arm strength when you have free time." She picked him up and placed him in the chair. She gave a sympathetic smile before leaving the room.

He started wheeling himself back and forth. He practiced turning and going backwards. It didn't take long before he felt as if he was a pro at it.

Gabriella came into his room, watching him practice. "Hey there," she said.

He looked up at her. "Hey," he replied quietly.

"I thought you'd like to go for a stroll," she suggested.

"Sure," he answered. He rolled after her as she walked slowly out of the room. "How're the ribs?" He asked her.

"They're okay," she replied, a hand resting on her side.

"That's good. You and Troy probably got the worst."

"After you, of course," she added.

He sighed. "Some may say that. But the thing is, I can't feel anything. You have to deal with the pain, I don't. I would say I have it the easiest."

She shrugged. "I guess. But when you think about it, Troy and I will heal. You'll never be able to walk again."

He stopped his chair and started rubbing his arms. "That gets tiring after a while."

"Here," she said. Gabriella held onto the back and began pushing the chair down the hall. She was using it to balance herself as well as pushing him. They entered a sun deck where she sat down and put the brakes on Ryan's chair.

"Why are you being so nice?" He asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" She replied. "You're still the same person."

"I know, it's just that Sharpay and the others acted like paraplegia was a contagious disease. I'm glad someone is acting normal around me."

"Like I said, you're still the same person."

"Well, I'd say that my acting career is definitely down the tubes."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you ever seen a paralyzed actor before?"

She thought for a moment, failing to come up with answers. "I guess not."

"It kind of sucks. I really liked acting."

"I could tell that you did. It's not really fair, is it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"There were nine of us in that accident. Only one's life was ruined."

"It's not ruined; just changed."

"I'm just saying th-"

"Oh there you are, Gabriella," a nurse called, spying her. "We need you in your room."

Gabriella stood. "I'll see you later, Ryan," she said before leaving.

AN: Poor Ryan. Thanks for the reviews. Please R&R!


	4. Rolling Captive

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Chapter 4: Rolling Captive

Ryan looked up as there was a knock on the open door. "Hey Gabby," he said. He looked her over. She was dressed in her normal clothes instead of the hospital gown and had a small duffel bag in one hand.

"Hey, Ryan," she replied, her voice a little sad. She set down the bag, walking over to his bed.

"You're going home?" He asked.

She nodded. "But I'll come and visit you everyday after school, okay?" She assured him. She paused for a moment, thinking over her next question. "When are you going home?"

He shrugged. "When my parents came to give me my new wheelchair, they said that I'd be home when they finished renovating the house."

She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him with intense eyes. "Why do I get the feeling that this isn't going to be any fun for you?" She asked.

"Sharpay left a week ago and hasn't been back to seen me. The others? Same story. I don't want to be alone."

She smiled at him. "I know this probably doesn't make you feel better but I know how you feel."

He looked at her with a disbelieving look. "How can that be? You have the boy-wonder listening to your every whim."

"He hasn't been back since he was released. I think hospitals freak him out."

"You're his girlfriend, he should still visit."

"Try telling that to him." She stood. "I'll be back to see you tomorrow." She walked over to the doorway and picked up her bag before looking back at him. "Bye, Ryan." She smiled as she walked out of his sight.

The time went slowly until the next day when Gabriella came to visit. "Hey Ryan," she called as she entered the room.

"How was school?" He asked her, climbing from his bed to his wheelchair.

"Everyone is asking about you," she replied. "Well about the accident. Of course, they're wondering most about you, since you're the last to leave the hospital. They had no idea what was going on with you."

"You mean, Sharpay didn't tell anyone about what happened?" He asked.

A grimace crossed Gabriella's usually happy face. "She keeps complaining about her arm. She actually pretends to not who they're talking about when they ask about you."

"That's Sharpay. What'd you say?"

"About you? I just said that I wasn't sure if you wanted it out or not so I would let them know."

"I think that it's best they find out when I get out of here."

"Any estimation of when that'll be?"

"In about a million years."

"They still have no idea?"

"As far as I know. You're the only one I've seen."

"I'll see what's going on when I see Sharpay tomorrow."

"Thanks, Gabby."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella called to Sharpay, running to her in the halls at school.

"What do you want?" Sharpay snapped.

"Do know when Ryan will be able to come home?"

"My parents said something about it being ready by the end of the week."

"Thanks."

As Gabriella entered the hospital room, Ryan was rolling around in circles. "Ryan?" She asked. "What's up?"

He stopped rolling and looked to her, panicked. "Gabs, you got to get me out of here," he begged. "I swear if I have to spend another day staring at these walls, I'm going berserk."

"I don't know what I can do to help. But you're going to be out of here by the end of the week."

"Just get me out of here."

"I can't."

"Help me escape."

She sighed. "Hold on for four more days. Keep in mind, I'll be here whenever possible."

"I guess if you're here, it won't be so bad." He gave her a half smile.

She sat down on the edge of the bed as he rolled over to her. "It's probably not as bad as you think. Hey, nurses waiting on you, well kind of." She smiled at him.

She seemed to understand what was going on with him. And it attracted him to her.

The next thing either of them knew, their lips were crushed together.

AN: CRAP! Anyways, please R&R!


	5. Complicated Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 5: Complicated Kiss

Gabriella pulled away from Ryan, absolutely breathless. "Um, Ryan…" She breathed. "I- I can't do this."

He nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen, it just sort of did. I like you."

"But what about Troy?"

"I know, you have the golden boy. It was an accident. It won't happen again." He wheeled himself around and rolled out of the room, and down the hall.

Gabriella fell back on the bed, her hands clutching her head in confusion. "Grr!" She growled. "Why does this have to be all so confusing?"

The days passed slowly for Ryan but quickly for Gabriella. She still stopped by to see him but they were quick, five-minute visits and they didn't talk much.

The next Monday, Ryan was free and rolling around the halls. He would stop and talk to those who were interested in the story of the chair but he still had one destination, and person, in mind.

"Troy, don't walk away from me!" A familiar voice whimpered.

Ryan looked up at where the voice came from, spying Gabriella and Troy, standing in the middle of the hall. The rubber from Troy's crutches squeaked against the linoleum floor as he turned to face her. "What do you want, Gabby?" Troy snapped.

"I want to know what the hell is going on with you! You've been acting so different since that damn accident! You didn't want to visit me in the hospital and now, you don't even want to talk to me! What is happening, Troy?" Ryan could hear the desperate tone in her voice as tears invaded her eyes.

Troy sighed. "Look, Gabby, that accident put my life into perspective and I realized something. I realized that I don't want to be wasting my time with someone that I don't even care about doing something that isn't what I want."

Gabby opened her mouth to say something but words failed her. Finally choking out something, she said, "So that's it? That's how you want this to end? Pretending you hate me and singing?"

He leaned in, his face just an inch from hers. "I'm not pretending." Withdrawing, he turned around, hobbling away.

Ryan watched as Gabriella took a look around the hallway before running off. Ryan looked down the hall the opposite direction to see Troy struggling down the hall. "Hey Troy!" He called, turning around and rolling towards him.

"Oh, hey Ryan," he replied, a confused tone in his voice and a frustrated look on his face. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What just happened there with Gabby?"

"I need a little space from her right now. The accident really threw me."

Ryan's eyes narrowed. "You know, you're not the only one that was thrown by that accident, Troy," he snapped, anger rising.

Troy sighed. "Look, I know that it has really messed up your life but-"

"I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Gabby."

"I don't get it. How did this throw her life?"

"How did it throw yours? She was in the hospital for days after you were released but did you visit her once? If the situation was reversed, she would've been there for you everyday. Doesn't she deserve the same? She broke her ribs which, in my opinion, is worse than breaking a leg, even if it's broken in three places. Your life is no more messed up than her's is. Don't act like you've changed so much and she hasn't, because she has." He wheeled around and rolled the opposite direction.

Ryan found Gabriella in the music room. She was running her hands over the piano keys, tears falling from her eyes. He rolled up to her, a hand resting on her shoulder. "He's a jerk, Gabby. Don't let him get to you."

She turned around and locked him in a hug. "I'm sorry."

Ryan was taken aback. "Why?" He stammered.

"I got so annoyed with you about the kiss because of him but I guess I didn't see the fact that the accident had changed all of us. Except maybe Sharpay."

"I'm not mad. I just want to make sure that you're okay. I heard what he said and I just wanted to beat the crap out of him."

"I wouldn't've blamed you."

"For one, I would've won easily because he wouldn't have fought back. Something about not wanting to hit a kid in a wheelchair. For two, I did yell at him. I think he may still be standing in the hallway."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks, Ryan."

"Anytime Gabby."

AN: Cute! Anyways, please R&R!


	6. Don't Give Up

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.

Chapter 6: Don't give up

"Ryan!" He heard someone call toward him one day during school. He turned his chair around and saw Gabriella running toward him, breathlessly. He could see excitement painted across her face. "What's going on, Gabby?" he asked her.

She handed him a flyer that she had been holding. "Auditions for the spring musical," she said, excitedly. "We should do it," she insisted.

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, Gabs," he replied. "Sharpay probably wants me to audition with her…"

"Okay, that works," Gabriella said, in a chipper tone. "You audition with Sharpay and I'll audition as a soloist." She gave him a sincere smile. "All I wanted was to make sure that you weren't discouraged because of…" She trailed off and glanced at his wheelchair. "You know…"

He smiled at her and held onto her hand tightly. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you care."

She returned his smiled and leaned down, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. "It's easy for me to care about you…" Straightening up and turning around, she walked away, swaying her hips flirtatiously.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan rolled into the cafeteria and up to the table where his sister sat with her friends. "Hey, Sis," he said.

"Hey," she replied, not looking at him as she took a sip of her Diet Coke.

He ignored her lack of attention to him and said, "The auditions for the spring musical are coming up and I was thinking for our au-"

She finally turned to look at him. "You're joking, right?"

He looked at her in confusion. "About what?"

She scoffed. "About auditioning," she snapped. "You're not seriously wanting to audition, right?"

Still confused, he said, "Well, actually I was…"

She looked him over and pointed at his chair. "Ryan, look at yourself. Do you actually think that I'd let you audition with me? You'd just drag me down. Sorry, but you're on your own."

Ryan let out a stiff sigh. "Right," he said, trying to hold back his anger. "I get you…" And with that, he rolled away, out of the cafeteria, down the hall, into the music room.

Kelsi was sitting at the piano, Gabriella standing behind her, practicing for her audition. "Oh, hey, Ry," Gabriella said, surprised. "What's up?"

"I'm not auditioning," he reported pointedly.

"What?" Both Kelsi and Gabriella shouted in unison.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm not doing auditions. Sharpay actually made a good point. Who am I kidding?" he snapped, gesturing to his chair. "I can't be an actor like this. I'll just drag her down."

Gabriella walked over to him and knelt to his eye level. "Ryan, don't say things like that…"

He refused to look her in the eye and shook his head. "It's true. Everything Sharpay said was true. I just need to face the facts and quit."

She wouldn't let him get off the easy. And she knew that he would try to get away, so she pulled the brake on his chair. Taking his face in her hands, she looked him directly in the eyes. "Look, anything that she told you wasn't true. She was just being hurtful. You _can_ do this. You will. Who cares if Sharpay doesn't want to audition? _I_ will be your partner." Brushing a hand through his short blonde hair, she gave him a smile. "You can do this."

He forced a smile and asked, with a questioning look, "Really?"

She nodded. "Absolutely."

He wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you…"

AN: Sorry that it's been so long but I just couldn't sit down and write. But I updated now. So, anyways, please R&R!


End file.
